The End
by HPxlittledarkness
Summary: No one expected the My Chemical Romance to break up. Not even the band.
1. Something heavy on your mind

Frank's POV

I strummed the last chord of Helena and looked up at Gerard, leaning into the mic with his eyes pressed shut. It amazing how he puts everything he's got into each performance, we all do.

"So long and good night, so long and goodnight," Gerard sang his eyes opened and he looked up at the crowd, thanking them for being fucking amazing.

Me, Mikey and Ray all said our goodbyes to the fans and headed off stage to be met by the crew who gave us all high fives and words of appreciation for another amazing performance.

I jogged off the back stage, heading towards the bus. I was still on my performance high and really hyped up when I noticed Gerard falling a few steps in behind my self. He was holding a water bottle in his hands and was looking down at his feet as he walked, his face held in unreadable expression, frustration? confusion? or just deep in thought, I wondered what was puzzling him.

"Hey Gee!," I said slowing my pace to match his. His head came up slowly as I stole him from his train of thought.

"We played an awesome show today," he half smiled at me and looked back down at his feet as we walked.

"You seem to got something heavy on your mind, what's up? Did something go wrong in the set?" I said hoping to find the cause of his lack of enthusiasm.

"No,the show was great! I just.. Wasn't feeling it ya know?" In all truth, I didn't know. I thought the show was great. I never injured my self or anyone else, Mikey was amazing as usual, Toro shredded every solo and I didn't hear Gerard miss a single note, hell, even the last minute drummer that we hired did alright. But I nodded my head in response anyways.

After stopping to meet with some fans and sign a few autographs we arrived back at the bus.

Everyone was wiped from playing three nights in a row so we all quickly checked arrangements with our families for times and drives so we could all go home the next day, before going to sleep.

The next day when everyone awoke the mood on the bus was overall pretty good. We were on the way home, and though we were all somewhat sad to see this tour coming to an end we way more happy that we were all going to see our families again.

Ray Mikey and Gerard sat at the bench in the little kitchen discussing the tour and what they were going to do when they got home. I started brewing coffee for everyone, I figured we could all use it.

"I think the first thing I'm gonna do when I get home is take a nice hot shower," Mikey said as he took the coffee I handed him.

"Me too," ray agreed taking his."I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when I get back,"

"You could always make more music!" I suggested because when in doubt, make music. Ray laughed.

"Maybe ill try that someday when I'm really bored," he chuckled.

I sat down next to Gerard on the bench and set his coffee in front of him which he immediately snatched up and began sipping. He still wore that same puzzled expression as yesterday, as if he couldn't solve a problem or had something he really wanted to say, ether way there was something on the singer's mind.

"Hey Ray," I was surprised to hear Gerard's voice interrupt my thoughts on why Gerard wasn't speaking.

"Yeah," Ray acknowledged.

"You remember when I first called you up and suggested that we start this band and you were all for it, did you ever think in your wildest dreams that it would become this successful?"

"Yeah, I guess I thought it was possible but at that age I thought anything was possible, why?"

"Just curious," I exchanged questioning glances with Mikey and Ray which Gerard payed no attention to because he again looked lost in thought. I inwardly shrugged and we went back into conversation. But I still thought to myself silently, what was weighing on Gerard's mind that prompted him to ask that?

That's all I have for now, more to come

~KJ


	2. Look who's home

Franks POV Don't get me wrong I love being on the road but as cheesy as it sounds, there's nothing like coming home to your loving family. I was sitting in the backseat of a cab looking out the window at trees and buildings that flowed together as we sped past. I was so excited to get home I was practically bouncing in the seat. The cab driver pulled up to my house, I paid him and ran up to the front door suitcase in tow.

"Daddy!" Cherry and Lily ran out ahead of their Mother eager to see their father.

"Hey! Munchkins!" I dropped my suitcase on the walkway and scooped them up into my arms, holding them tight. " I missed you guys so much!" I said.

I walked up the front steps and set down the girls who were now squirming and giggling to be released from my arms, Jamia was standing in the doorway with our infant son Miles on her hip. She had a big grin on her face and I knew mine matched. I met her in the doorway we kissed, hugged and giggled and I took Miles from her planting kisses all over his little face. The girls decided to try and haul my heavy suitcase up the steps to little success i helped them and we all went inside. The rest of the night was spent playing with the kids and sharing stories of what we did in the time we spent apart. I was so glad to be home.

Gerard's POV

As I pulled into the driveway of my house, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt nervous. Why do I feel nervous? I'm coming home to my wife and daughter that I hadn't seen in over a month, I should feel ecstatic. Shouldn't I? I have been feeling kind of down, for a while now like that feeling that something's missing when nothing really is. Oh well I thought i ran a hand through my blonde hair and put out my cigarette.

"Hello!" I called out as I walked in to the familiar surrounding of my house. I through my bags down in the doorway and set my coat on the bench. I listened for any sign of activity. Nothing, Hunh. Suddenly I heard the sound of high pitched giggles coming from somewhere to my right I looked over to see some little toes peeking out from under the bench. I see how it is.

"Oh well I guess Bandit isn't here then!" I said loudly enough for her to hear. "I'll guess I'll just come back later!" The second I opened the door she scrambled out from her hiding place.

"No Daddy! Don't go, I'm right here! And Mommys in there!" She pointed to the coat closet and sure enough Lynz appeared from the small space.

"Hey baby!" Lynz shouted throwing her arms around my neck. Bandit wrapped her arms around my legs and picked her up to join our embrace.

"Did we scare you Daddy?" Bandit asked

"You sure did B," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Good! I missed you sooo much daddy."

"I missed you too Bezzle, and you to Lynz I said kissing her with a smile in my lips. Damn, It was good to be home.

So that was a happier chapter, it was fun to write :) sorry for spelling mistakes as you can tell I'm not the best writer. This story is just for fun.


	3. Relationship Advice

Gerard's POV

January 2013

My hands gripped the steering wheel as I sped down the highway, I had just dropped Bandit off at Lynz's Mother's for the day while me and Lynz both took the day off to work separately on making music with our bands. We were both in the proses of creating new records for our bands and where as she was feeling carefree and creative, I was stressed beyond belief. Hopefully a day in the studio would ease the stress and get me in a better mood.  
I pulled into the parking lot of the recording studio and took a minute to smoke yet another cigarette, emptying the pack. Man I got to quit these things. I don't want to be one of those guys that are met with an early death because of smoking copious amounts of cigarettes.

I could tell something was wrong as soon as I walked in, I wasn't met with the usual strum of guitars and laughter but with quiet whispers and saddens expression. So much for improving my mood.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I walked over to the sofa they were sitting on. It was quiet for a few seconds then Mikey raised his head and I noticed his eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying. I expected him to be upset, just having separated with his wife this past month but I just talked to him the other day and he seemed fine, even happier than usual. He even told me that he already started seeing another girl.

"You know the girl that I started dating that I was telling you about."

I remember him telling me about her over the phone, the way he described her she seemed nice but I have yet to meet her. That opinion could change, especially if it's her that making my little brother upset. "Yeah, um Sarah right?"

"Yeah that's her," he said wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"What's wrong, did she do something to hurt you?"

"No it wasn't her.. It was the fans."

"What? What do you mean?"  
The fans? Of our band? how do they affect his relationship with this Sarah girl?

"The fans accused him of cheating on Alicia with Sarah after they seen pictures of them together," Ray said. Frank handed me his phone which he had open to Mikey's twitter page. It was filled with questions and accusations regarding the "cheating scandal". Sometimes people make me sick.

How could someone think that of Mikey? He is the nicest person I know and although I'd never admit it, I've always wished I could be as kind hearted as him.  
"You shouldn't let them get to you, you know that the true fans will understand,"

"It's not just a few people though! It's all over social media and even some magazine sites," Mikey put his head in his hands. "I'm trying not to let it get to me, but I just don't want people to see me as a bad person," Mikey sounded defeated; I put my arm around him in comfort.

"I think the best thing you can do is to just ignore it, if you acknowledge their accusations it will only make it worse," Frank said speaking up for the first time.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. It was best not to give fuel to the fire hopefully everything would work out on its own.


End file.
